Hold Me Tight
by DelenaGemz
Summary: Elena is suffering and Damon wants to make it all better. This is basically Damon comforting Elena, also, Elena has a few melt downs. One-shot. NO SMUT.


**AN: I am going to be writing lots of simple one-shots. No smut just Damon comforting Elena or sometimes the other way around. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I mean seriously I don't think anyone owns anything but the storyline when they write fanfiction. **

**This story is in Elena's POV.**

* * *

I wiped away the tears that were forming in the corner of my eyes and blew my nose before heading towards my bed. Stefan was back, Klaus had just returned him but, he has no emotions. He bit me. This morning, he came by and tried to tell me he was ok now and everything could go back to normal. When I refused, he threw me to the ground and left, leaving my body bruised and my heart broken.

My window flew open, followed by a gust of cool air. I quickly dove under the covers of my bed, who knew what vampire had just entered. A soft chuckle came from behind me and I instinctively rolled my eyes, I knew exactly who this vampire was.

"You know, I'm surprised you still feel the need to hide from me, considering all we've been through." I could feel Damon smirk behind me and I rolled over.

"Yeah, well. With all the random vampires we've unknowingly invited into this house, it never hurts to be safe." I shot back.

I tried to look annoyed but I miserably failed when my facial expression broke down. I rolled over so he wouldn't see a tear silently roll down my cheek. Damon took a step towards me, he knew something was wrong. He didn't even have to use any of his vampire senses to know that.

"Elena? What's wrong?" He asked, his voice went from cocky to concerned as he kicked his shoes off and climbed into bed with me.

I put my head down so his chest covered by his leather jacket and a black shirt was the only thing in my line of sight. Damon tried to scoot further towards me but I stopped him with my hand on his stomach. When I didn't reply, Damon simply pressed me more.

"Elena p-" Damon tried again, pulling my hand off of him and trying to put his thumb on my cheek.

I couldn't take it anymore, all the memories of Stefan comforting me flashed in front of me, and then him biting me, watching him drain the blood out of me. Then I saw Damon, him killing all the innocent people, turning Vicky, what he did to Caroline. Everything was all to much for me to handle, my body winced in pain as I repeatedly beat on Damon's chest and stomach.

"Go away! No no! Go! Damon get away!" I sobbed while I hit him.

Damon struggled to grab my wrists, eventually using vampire strength to stop my flailing hands. His eyes were wide as they searched my face. I yanked my hands from his grasp, wincing in pain from all the sudden movements I had made. I buried my face deep inside my pillow and gave Damon one more effortless shove.

"Elena! My god! Sweetheart, please. Tell me why you just did that." Damon whispered, stroking my hair.

I winced at his every touch and this time Damon registered it. I must have hit my head pretty hard, along with the rest of my body when Stefan threw me. Damon stopped touching me, realizing how broken I was.

"Elena.."' Damon trailed off when I stopping moving and it was obvious I wasn't going to answer.

He sighed and I felt the weight of my bed decrease as he rose. Was he actually leaving me like this or was he just testing me? I opened one eye, his shoes we on and he was heading for the window. Panic rose over me, he was really leaving! I flung myself out of bed, ignoring the pain as I managed to grab a handful of his leather jacket in my fist.

"You can't leave! Please don't go, Damon! Stay! Damon you can't leave me!" I cried, pulling on his leather jacket forcefully before I flung myself upon him from behind. He couldn't just leave me, not like this. I held onto his jacket in a death grip, I'm sure my knuckles were white as I sobbed into his back.

"Elena! E-le-na!" Damon struggled to pry my hands off and he spun around to face me. "What the hell is going on? You have to tell me now!" He put an arm around my waist and pull me into him, my forehead on his chest.

"Stefan.. threw me.. ground.. it hurts!" I choked out in between sobs, my arms squeezing him tight.

"I knew I should have been staying with you! I can't believe he threw you! Elena, sweetheart. You have to tell me where it hurts." Damon pulled back to look at me, his hands on my arms.

I winced, "Everywhere.." I didn't look him in the eye, I couldn't, so I settled my eyes on the floor as looked me up and down.

"Come on," He began, scooping me up in his arms wedding style. "lets get you in bed."

Damon set me down without joining me and I was afraid he would leave again. I clung onto the front of his jacket just like before, looking up at his face, meeting his eyes. I pleaded for him to join me with my eyes and he sighed, gently moving me over to make room for him.

"Come on, let go. You have to go to sleep so you can get better." Damon whispered as I snuggled into him, resting my forehead on his chest and draping a leg around him.

I released his jacket from my palms. "I can't sleep. I can't close my eyes. I need some of this." I traced a finger over the vein you could see on his wrist, barely touching his skin.

Damon looked down to see what I was doing. "Elena, no. Your just sore, if I give you to much of my blood it will be like your high from drugs." He whispered into my ear, taking my hand is his.

"Please, Damon." I whined, determined to get my way. I just wanted the pain to go away, its too much, all too, too much. "I can't take it anymore, I need you to help me."

Damon sighed and ran a hand through his hair while he sat up. He bit into his wrist and held it out to me. "Well, come on. Drink." He said unhappily.

I took his wrist and drank down his blood. Surprisingly, it didn't taste like blood, it tasted like.. Damon. He tried to pull his wrist away but I held it in place, happily drinking as much as I could.

"Elena! Stop!" Damon ordered, yanking his wrist away so it could heal. "God, when I tell you to stop, you stop! No more!"

I cringed at his words and looked down, sinking back into my bed and curling up with myself. "Sorry.." I whimpered softly, wiping my mouth with my arm. My voice wouldn't have been audible to a human ear.

When he didn't reply or lay back down I sunk even lower into the covers, debating if I should wait for him to say something or just go to sleep to avoid the awkwardness. I went with the later and forced my eyes shut, trying a little to hard to drift off. I was half asleep when I felt Damon lay down next to me, wrapping himself around me. I melted into his touch and found it instantly easier to fall asleep.

"Its ok. I'm sorry I got so angry." Damon muttered into my hair.

I nodded into his chest and he kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you, Damon. I feel much, much better." I whispered.

Damon snuggled his face into the crook of my neck and I sighed. I wasn't thinking when I pulled the V-neck of Damon's shirt down and kissed the skin on his chest. I felt Damon's body relax and a smile spread on his face. For once, everything felt right.


End file.
